


[AU] 오래된 전축 #46

by fanfictioning



Series: [AU] 오래된 전축 [39]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 11:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13340574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictioning/pseuds/fanfictioning
Summary: 나의 손거울





	[AU] 오래된 전축 #46

# 46

 

 

 

***

어디에,

쓸모있어?

 

***

 

 

 

 

 

 

***

 

<대휘 POV>

 

 

 

일본 투어를 마치고, 다시 시작된 국내 그룹활동.

세운형이 오랜만에 면담을 요청했다. 뭔일이지.

엘레베이터를 타고 올라가서, 문을 두드렸다.

[있써용. 헿!]

...

헿모드인가 지금.

하아.

[네, 형. 저에요.]

방에 들어가보니,

물구나무서기중인 세운형.

[모해요, 또.]

[세상을 뒤집어서 바라보면, 바뀌는 걸까?]

...

모래.

[오랜만에 봤는데, 여전하군요. 세운형.]

[아름다워~ 너의 눈빛. 눈부셔, 너의...포뇨킥!]

하면서, 다시 제자리로 선다.

운동신경은 알아줘야해.

벌써 나이가 꽤 찼는데도, 20대 못지 않다.

[오랜만이네, 대휘야.]

[예, 형도요.]

쇼파에 대충 앉아서, 테이블에 있는 연분홍맛의 찻잎을 넣고.

뜨거운 물을 부어, 우려나오기를 기다렸다.

...연분홍...맛?

[왜 이렇게 되어있어요, 이 라벨들. 분홍...맛이요?]

[분홍맛, 파란맛, 초록맛...그리고..]

아, 이런.

괜히 물어봤...

[빠바빨간맛~ 궁금해~ 허니이~]

댄스시작.

하아.

얘기 오늘 중으로 끝나긴할까.

헿세운, 다시 세운형으로 돌아와주세운.

[빠바빨간맛!]

 

 

 

***

열심히 추더니, 다시 허리를 붙잡고 건너편 쇼파에 무너지듯 착석.

[아이고, 허리야. 대휘야, 왜 넌 날 이렇게 춤추게 하니.]

어이가,

잠시만요.

[예, 형. 죄송해요.]

이게 빠르지. 에고.

[괜찮아, 괜찮아. 다 내가 잘난 탓이지. 훗!]

제에발.

[세운형으로 언제 돌아와요?]

[잠만, 이거 맛있겠네.]

[그거 내가 우려놓은 차...]

[아이, 좋아.]

하아..

[형, 저 갈게요. 나중에 봐요.]

[아이아이, 그러지말고. 앉아봐. 나 너무 외로워, 여기 아무도 안 올라와. 히잉~.]

...이 형이.

[알겠으니까, 좀 차분히 앉아요.]

[오케오케~. 그러고보니 대휘, 너 요즘.

사귄다며?

새로들어온 연습생이랑.]

...형은 이런 게 있어,

웃다가 갑자기, 훅

들어온다.

세운형으로, 그렇게.

바뀌어버리지.

[...그러면요, 어쩔 건데요?]

 

 

 

 

***

똑딱. 똑딱.

형 데스크 위의 천칭이 오목조목 좌우로 회전한다.

그 옆의 명패에는 CEO 정세운 / 세운엔터테인먼트. 오래 전에 팬에게 받은 선물이란다.

세운형도,

아이돌이었던 때가 있었으니까.

그 당시의 영상을 보면, 아주 특이한 케이스.

아이돌이면서,

뮤지션.

그것도, 남자솔로가수.

나른하지만, 카리스마있는. 그의 독특한 매력에,

팬덤은 코어가 탄탄했고.

평론가들과 팬덤, 대중을 사로잡아서.

연예계 안팎으로 사랑을 받았던,

아이돌이었다. 자기 앞관리, 뒷관리도 깔끔해서.

스캔들 하나 없었던.

...

나하고는,

많이 다르네.

우리 둘 사이의 신뢰관계는,

기묘한 밸런스.

돈을 벌어주는만큼,

허용해주는 것으로.

세운형 자신도 아티스트적인 면모가 있음이 분명하지만,

나 같은 도른자들이 뛰어놀수 있도록, 비즈니스맨을 도맡아 하는 것.

스캔들이라...

하아.

[죄송해요. 형. 이렇게... 되어버렸네요.]

[뭐가 죄송한데?]

크흠.

[아이돌이 연애에다가, 그것도 사내연애. 게다가, 상대는 연습생. 남자애.

그냥 F점이죠, 저?]

[나한테는 트리플A플러스 처럼보이는데.]

...

이건 또 뭔소리야.

[뭐가, 트리플 A 플러스인데요? 금기란 금기는 다 깨고 있는데. 저.]

[금기같은게 어딨어. 가짜지, 그런거.

자기가 하고 싶은데, 못하는 거.

남들도 못하게 막는거지. 선악과는,

달콤하기때문에. 신이 허락하지 않았던거야.

자기만,

먹으려고.]

테이블 위의 사과를 하나 집어,

아삭.

세운형이 뇸뇸 먹는다.

아아,

햄스터같아.

 

 

 

***

[형, 나 그래도 형 안지 꽤 되었는데. 형은 정말 파악 못하겠네요.]

[그런 소리 많이 들어. 칭찬으로 받아들이기로 했어, 어차피 들을거.]

형은, 참...

모르겠다.

알다가도.

세운엔터.

도른자들의 집합소.

정상인이라고는 하나도 없는 것 같아.

이 배를 이끄는 선장, 정세운. 어떻게,

침몰하지 않을 수 있는걸까. 다른 사람같으면, 벌써. 말아먹었을 것 같은데.

[대휘야.]

깜딱야.

[네, 형.]

다시 눈 마주친 형의 모습은, 아.

이건,

세운형.

120%

진지한 얘긴가.

[너, 아이돌 그만 할래?]

 

 

 

***

에?

[네? 무슨 개소리에요.]

어마,

속마음이 나와버렸네.

[멍멍! 저엉답입니다아~! ]

...아아.

헿세운, 나오지 마.

[장난치지 말고요, 무슨 소리에요 그게.]

[정답이라고, 너 아이돌 계속 할거잖아. 그러면 뭐가 문제야?]

[아... 그 얘기였어요? 진영이랑 사귄다는 거.]

[걔 이름이 진영이였나? 하여간, 나도 다녤한테 상세히는 안 들어서.

너가 프라이빗으로 무엇을 하던, 퍼블릭 페르소나만 안 건들면. 노 프라블럼.

그게, 우리들 사이 이야기 아니었나. 지금까지.]

[네에.. 그렇긴 하지만요. 그래도, 저. 이번엔, 진지해서.]

[원나잇, 끝냈다고 들었는데. 오올~ 대단한데! 이.대.휘. 남자다잉~]

뭐야, 그 리액션...

[끝낸다고 끝낸게 아니라, 자연스럽게. 진영이랑 진지하게 사귀기 시작하니까.

재미,

없어지더라고요. 그런거.]

나도 놀랬어.

내가.

이렇게 될 줄은.

[사랑의 힘! 러브러브대휘리. 요즘 세상이 분홍빛이겠구만.]

갑자기... 아재말투.

이 형 4차원정도가 아니라, 4의 40승 정도의 차원인가...

[네, 그렇습니다. 사랑이 좋긴 좋네요.]

[...진지해?]

[네.]

아무런 딜레이없이 나온 대답.

이제는, 나도 그렇게 놀랍지 않다.

뭘까, 이런거.

[대휘야.]

또 낮아진 목소리, 다시 세운형인가.

[네, 형. 말씀하세요.]

[사랑은 어디다가 써?]

 

 

 

 

***

이건 또 뭐야...

[예? 어디다가 쓰냐고요? 그니까... 그게.]

어디다 쓰냐고?

[쓸모있어? 사랑같은거. 없는 게 더 편하지 않아?

프리하게, 후리하게, 원하는 사람 매일 밤낮으로 바꿔가면서.

서로를 구속하지 않는 원나잇, 그런 게.

요즘 애들이 원하는 거 아닌가?]

말이 씨가 있는지, 뼈가 있는지, 가시가 있는지.

모르겠다, 정세운.

그냥 어떤 대답을 원하는지 예상하지 말고, 그냥 말하자. 그냥.

[그거 저도 많이 해봤는데. 나중에 그렇더라고요.

서로 이용하고, 침대에 널부러져있는데. 그런 느낌 있죠.

내가 그냥.

쓰고 버린 콘돔같이.

그렇게 느껴지는거에요. 아주,

쓰레기.

좆같은 느낌.

딱히 그 날 파트너가 잘못한건 아닌데, 그렇더라고요.

서로를 쓰고나서, 남은 건 그저.

공허한 느낌뿐.

지속되지 않더라고요, 순간의 쾌감같은거. 한 번 싸면, 끝이니까.]

[한 번?]

변태아재, 아재세운.

[꽤나 여러번, 한 번이 반복되어서요. 됐나요? 변태아저씨.]

[흐윽, 나를 아저씨라고오~ 세운 슬프당!]

변태는 부정하지 않는 겁니까...

눈물로 목을 축이던 세운다람쥐는, 테이블 위의 쿠키를 집어서 다시 뇸뇸뇸.

세운햄스터,

귀여워.

 

 

 

***

[그러면, 어때? 요즘 시리어스한 릴레이션쉽은?]

갑자기 무슨 교포세운.

[좋아요, 아주. 가끔 힘들때도 있는데, 서로 이어져있다는 이런 느낌. 좋더라고요.

원나잇때는, 지속되지 않던 서로와의 교감이. 계속 이어지는 느낌, 에브리데이.]

[캬하아~ 청추운~.]

아재세운.

하아.

[그럼, 저 그만 가볼께요. 말씀은 다 하신 거 같으니까.]

[아니, 잠만 약간 남았는데.]

[뭐가요.]

[그 질문있잖아. 쓸모있다는 거. 만약, 내가 지금 민현이 시켜가지고.

진영이, 걔 죽이고.

진영이를 복제해서 똑같은 아이로 한 명 만들어서.

그 애랑 사귄다면,

똑같을까?

그래도, 괜찮겠어?]

...이

씨발놈의새끼가.

 

 

 

***

 

깜박했다.

도른자들이 가득한 세운엔터에서, 가장 돈놈은 황민현이라고 나지막히 생각했지만.

곰곰히 따져보면, 그런 황민현을.

데리고 온 사람은, 정세운.

정말, 정세운은.

그 끝이 안보인다. 그 깊이가,

어디까지 뻗어있는지. 어디까지가,

장난이고. 어디까지가, 진심인지.

1도

알 수가 없다.

세운엔터에서 싸패갑은 역시,

세운형인가...

[형, 무슨 말씀이세요. 헿세운이에요, 지금?]

[흐음... 반반? 후라이드, 양념, 간장. 잠깐, 그러면 삼분의 일인데.]

아니아니.

[다시 그 얘기로 돌아가요, 진영이를 뭐 어쩐다고요?]

[아, 그거. 맞아. 그러니까, 무슨 쓸모가 있냐고. 애인이라는거.]

...

세운형.

[진짜 궁금해서 그러시는거죠?]

[응!]

세운댕댕이.

순수하디 순수한 표정이다.

이건, 정말 궁금해서 그러는거구나...

[왜 죽여요, 갑자기. 죄도 없는 애를.]

[죄가 있어야만 죽는건 아니지. 그러니까, 죽이고 복제해서 대체할 수 있냐 그거지, 핵심은.]

아하.

그런 식으로 뇌회로가 돌아갔구나.

[아뇨.]

[에? 똑같은데? 용모나, 말투나, 감정이나, 기억도 똑같이 해줄게. 침대 위에서 테크닉도.]

...이변태아재세우우운...

[그래도, 안 바꿀거야? 더 완벽하게, 더 편하게, 더 효율적으로 너와 맞는 안드로이드가 될텐데?]

...이 사람.

진지해서, 더

무서워.

[하지마요, 세운형. 진짜.]

[그럼 말해줘, 애인은 뭐에 쓸모가 있어?]

...

하아.

[진영이는...]

진영이는...

...

글쎄.

그다지,

[쓸모는 없는데요.]

 

 

 

***

[그러면 데리고 있을 필요가 없잖아, 괜히. 밥만 축내고.]

[그러니까, 그렇게 단순하게 생각하면 안 되고. 이건, 사귀는 사람만 아는거에요.]

[...그래? 산술적으로, 계량할 수 없는거야? 남이 측정할 수 없는거야? 사랑이라는거.]

[그렇다고 할 수 있겠네요. 밖에서 보고 왈가왈부할 문제는 아니지요, 남의 사랑일에.]

[그으래... 알겠어. 바이.]

뭐지, 세운형.

갑자기 시무룩세운.

왜 그러세운.

[형, 오늘 컨디션 괜찮아요?]

[아니, 그냥... 알 수 있을 것 같았는데. 사랑이란거. 이해하기 힘드네, 인간이란거.]

이럴때는 진짜,

외계인같다니까. 세운형.

[그럼 갈께요, 저. 진영이 죽이지 마요, 진짜.]

[안 그럴게.]

그냥 해 본 소리라고는 안하지, 진짜.

어느 정도가 진심이 들어있는지, 차암.

마치, 다녤형이 세운형의 천사라면.

황민현은 세운형의 악마처럼.

두 명이 기묘한 밸런스를 맞추고 있는 느낌이야. 너무,

한 쪽으로만 치우치지 않아야 할 텐데.

...

..

아.

[세운형.]

[어, 아직 안 갔어?]

[진영이가 저에게 어떤 존재인지 말씀드릴게요.]

 

 

 

 

***

[오? 진짜? 이제 비밀을 아는건가, 사랑하는 인간들의 진실을.]

...갑자기 미친외계인과학자같은 말투.

[진영이는...어. 저에게. 손거울같아요.]

[손거울?]

[네, 손거울.]

무대에 올라서면, 느낄 수 있지.

수많은 카메라들의 플래쉬를 받는 포토월, 레드카펫.

무수히 자가복제되는 내 이미지. 끝없이 퍼져나가는 나의 모습.

트위터, 유튜브, 페이스북, 네이버, 다음, 구글.

이렇게 퍼져나가는 나의 파편. 비치는 내 모습.

그런데,

어느 모습이 진짜

나인지.

[카메라렌즈를 볼 때면, 느껴요. 거울같은거. 수많은,

거울들. 나를 비치는 것 같지만. 사실, 나를 보고 있지 않아요. 투영하는 건,

바라보는 사람의 욕망. 그들의 환상, 나는 그저 필름이 상영되는 영화관의 하얀 막일뿐.

내 모습 안에서, 무엇을 찾는 거죠. 모두들, 자신들이 바라는 무언가를. 그런데,

진짜 내가 '그것'이라고 착각하는 사람들이 대부분이에요. 대중이든지, 평론가든지, 팬이든지, 안티든지.

다 똑같아.

그 속은.

자기들 거울을 보기 싫어서, 나를 보는 거죠.

그리고, 자신들의 일그러진 각막에 맞춰서 나를 재단하는거에요.

칭찬하고, 욕하고, 욕망하고, 거부하고. 다

똑같죠, 그 속은.

결국, 그들에게 비친 나의 모습 중. 내 모습은,

하나도...]

없어.

 

 

 

***

[그래서 연예게는 미친 사람들이 소굴이라는게.

잡지에 실린 자신의 모습, 컴퓨터 스크린에 비친, 티비에 나오는, 사람들 입에 오르내리는

그런 모습들이,

진짜,

자기자신이라고 믿기 시작하면.

그 때부터, 시작되는 거죠.

환희에 찬,

지옥이.]

오도독.

세운형의 입에서 프링글스가 부딪혀 조각조각 사라진다.

경청하는 세운다람쥐.

[연예계는 거울로 가득찬 방Hall of Mirrors 같아요. 이 미로는,

자신이 원하는 자신의 모습을 찾을 수 있지만, 그 안에.

하나도 없죠.

진정한 자신의 모습은. 그래서, 아무리 편안하고 행복하다고 느껴도.

일그러진 거울이 가득찬 방을, 자신의

집으로 삼을 수는 없는거에요. 언젠가는,

불이 꺼지고, 세트는 해체되니까, 쇼는 끝나고, 스텝들은 돌아가니까.

환상의 극장,이 막을 내리면. 스타는 의미가 없죠.

스타라는거,

환상의 조각상같은거니까.

존재할리가,

없죠

그런거. 그래서...]

갑자기, 진영이의 눈이.

나를 바라보는, 그의

눈이.

내 마음에 비친다.

알 수 있었어, 오직 그와 있을 때만이. 난,

[나로 존재할 수 있어요. 진영이와 함께 있을땐. 그 때는,

수많은 카메라도, 나를 보고 자신들의 욕망을 투영하는 셀수없는 사람들도. 다,

잊을 수 있어요. 그는 나의 손거울이니까. 그가 보는 내 모습이...

내 모습이,

진짜...]

 

 

나이기에.


End file.
